


Crazy pleasures

by skekbel



Category: The Dark Crystal, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV), dark crystal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Giving skeksis head, Gore, Oral Sex, Sex, Some are masochists, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alot of skeksis a sadists, giving skeksis a blow job, headcanons, not all of em are headcanons, some are also sadomasochismic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekbel/pseuds/skekbel
Summary: Basically you've been in the castle for a couple of months and your gonna fuck with mostly every skeksis there is and if your lucky I'll add Urru later. Some times you'll be dominant sometimes you won't.
Relationships: SkekAyuk/reader, SkekNa/reader, SkekOk/reader, SkekShod/reader, SkekSo/reader, SkekUng/reader, SkekVar/reader, SkekZok/Reader, Skekmal/reader, Skektek/reader, skekSil/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> SkekMal x female skeksis reader! Your first kiss! 😘

SkekMal x female, skeksis reader!  
You float on your back as you stare into the blue sky, letting the cold, river water rush past your shoulders.

A rush of water over your face breaks you out of your little moment, as you splutter and sit up quickly, wiping the water off your face.

You hear skekMal cackling next to you. You grump. Splashing water on him.

"Ok, ok. I'm getting out. I've had enough time watching you look at the clouds while I TRY to give you info on where we'll be going for my next hunt"

You scowl at his mistake.

"OUR hunt..." he scratches his head.

You give a pleased nod as he leaves.

\-----------

You dry yourself off and put your clothes on.

You walk around the rock you expected skekMal to be behind.

"RAH" skekMal jumps from behind you.

You slap him.

"Oi!" You laugh as your tail slams the ground.

He chuckles, falling onto his back.

A snigger engulfs your face, your tail swiping eagerly back and forth.

You ready your stance and pounce, the unexpected move giving you an advantage as you playfully tackle each other. Grabbing, pulling and clawing each other with all four hands. Kicking, swiping and pulling with your legs and tail. Biting, nipping and hissing with you teeth.

You eventually manage to pin him.

"Ha, pinned ya" you say cheekily.

He stares at you smirking, with cheeky, hooded eyes.

You feel his tail swipe underneath your legs, his hands grip your waist, and all in one swift move he manages to get atop of you.

He gives a pleased, cheeky, giggly hum.

"I don't think so, princess."

You give a slight smile, but feel your cheeks warm so look away quickly.

You feel a clawed hand underneath your chin, turning you face back to him.

"Your so beautiful when you try to beat me in a tackle match." He smirks

He leans closer, whispering in your ear.

"Your very brave, hunting the hunter."

He pulls away. Removing his hand from where it rested under your chin.

It's silent for about three seconds as he gets up. You stare at him, until you grab him by the collar, pulling him into your lips. He falls to the ground next to you, clenching your waist, one hand travelling your back. Your hands move to the back of his head. You hesitate, but slowly remove his skull mask, dropping it on the floor next to you.

Your brows are furrowed as you explore each other's mouths. The kiss was more slower and precise then you would've thought, but you enjoyed it all the same.

His hand slips down to your thigh, bringing your leg up. Your hands rest under his cheek bones.

You lay there for hours, enjoying each other's company.......


	2. A Dance to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkekSo x female human reader!  
> A first dance to sex

You walked into the dining hall in your black and burgundy dress. Low  
v-neck with a diamond shaped collar with silver daggers on the ends.  
Mouths drop as you curtsy in front of them.  
"(Y-(Y/N)! i-........come sit down!   
SkekSo says gawking at your dress that complements your form and curves tremendously.  
You walk around to the back of the table to find a seat next him. He scoots it back, allowing you to sit down. Once your comfortably seated he stands up behind you to push your chair in, but as he does, you feel his cold, metal beak cover on your ear.  
"You look gorgeous (Y/N)" he purs, then giving a light hum of pleasure as he pulls away. You blush, not knowing what to do or say. It was unusual. You've court him side staring at you for the past month, but you didn't really think anything of it...... until you court him with a new expression. Tongue twitching in his slightly opened mouth. His eyes hooded. He didn't look all 'dreamy eyes' he looked... he looked..... seduced. If that makes sense. A devilish smile. Eyeing you up and down. But you didn't feel uncomfortable. (The thought of you not being uncomfortable felt uncomfortable but anyway) you kinda liked it. No no no. You really loved it. To the point where you had to fight the erge to grab him by the wrist and get on top. That scares you. That feeling. How WET you felt. How warm you were down there... any way-  
He pushed your chair in and sat down next to you. He double looked at you, probably deciding what to say. He opens his mouth, closes it. When finally.  
"Who made your dress-?" He says nervously. He blushes so hard when you place both your hands on his as you begin to tell him.  
"I made it myself! It's lined with fizzgig fur. I had some references of course. The sleeves are silk. And the skirt has black lace with burgundy stained velvet!" He looks at you impressed at which your sewing skills or possibly even your courage to hold his hands in such a manner. You weren't even together let me remind you. You see his expression and wanting to be safe from embarrassment, you hesitantly slide your hands back into your lap. He looks at you with empathy (which was rarer than anything) and points to your dress. Wanting to feel and touch the material you'd presume.  
"May I?"  
You nod. He begins to touch and feel the sleeves, moving down until he gets to your waist. Putting his hands on your sides, and giving a light squeeze. You blush and stutter.  
"Oh- I should eat my dinner" you quickly turn to face your plate.  
He starts to run his fingers from your nape down to your lower back before stopping.  
"Don't be scared my dear. I won't bite" he says in your ear, smirking.  
You once again feel the wet, warmth down there. You let a light wince come out as you try to push the feeling down. SkekSo moves away, satisfied with your reaction. You see it in his eyes. You fight the erge to..... well KISS him. Buuuuuut that would be weird so you kept neutral. You see SkekEkt staring at you with that best friend look. Ya know, THAT look....  
"What do you want?!" You croak out.  
"Oh nothing.." she says smirking, laughter tinging the edges of her voice. She looks back down at her plate, poking at her food.

\------------

"To the ballroom!" SkekOk announces, tapping his spoon on the side of his wine glass.  
Everyone starts to scamper out of the dining hall in like 5 seconds. You get up, start pushing your chair in, when an extremely handsome SkekSo puts his hands on yours, lightly making them let go of the seat.  
"It is my humblest honour, please"  
He says, purring.  
You step back as he pushes your chair in.

\-----------

In the ballroom everyone is seated. You were tolled, along with the others, that the Emperor makes the first dance with whom he chooses. If they except that is. Your heart starts pounding as he walks over to you, extending a hand out.  
"Care to dance?" He says with that devilish smile. You couldn't say no. He was too cute.  
You put your hands in his, standing up. You walk hand in hand making your way to the centre of the room.  
Once there, you face each other, you put a hand on his shoulder, his on your waist, and other hand in each other's. A graceful waltz starts to play and you two start to dance. A spin and a dip ended your dance. The other skeksis clapped and howled. SkekSo looks at you, in his arms. He leans closer. You know exactly what he's doing. But you want it too. You lean to him, and slowly your lips touch. It's a feeling you've never experienced. You hear SkekEkt clapping and giggling in the back round. Your lips part and you look into SkekSo's eyes. He stares at you with a soft smile. You giggle as you both go for another round. This time the music plays again and the others stand up and start to waltz around the room.

\-----------

You've been swaying in SkekSo's arms for quite sometime after the others left.  
"I've had a lovely night SkekSo" you begin to say as he nuzzles his beak into your neck.  
"But I really must go"  
He looks at you smirking  
"Why must you go when we could spend the whole night together?"   
You raise an eyebrow.  
"And what do you suggest?" You pur, snuggling into his warm touch. He chuckles. You let out a sharp gasp as he makes an experimental nip at your neck. Waiting a bit, he does it again. This time you felt a little bit of blood dribble out. You fluster as he slides his tongue over your neck and down your collarbone, cleaning it of blood, his warm suliva staying wet on your skin. You uncontrollably thrust your face forwards, achieving a dark chuckle from the skeksis. Sweeping you off your feet, he carries you bridal style out of the ballroom and down the hallway, making his way to his chambers.

\------------

You get to a pair of tall wooden double doors at the end of your trip down the hall. Opening it, SkekSo walks in with you in his arms. He moves to a wall, pushing you up against it. He begins to lick, suck and bite at your neck, extorting gasps from you, not really of pain but of pleasure. He starts tearing clothing off of you, working his tongue down to your chest.  
"my dear" he purs, taking a breath.  
He picks you up once again and lays you on his ginormous bed, licking the sides of his beak as his eyes run up and down your perfect, naked form. He begins undressing himself. You watch as his withered body reveals itself. Your eyes slip between his legs. Three, massive, solid, throbbing cocks is what then makes your mouth water. He clampers onto the bed, laying next to you as you both get under the covers.

Ima leave it there coz I'm mean. If you want more tho just ask


End file.
